The instant invention relates generally to storage devices and more specifically it relates to a vehicle console especially for a van or the like.
Numerous storage devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be conveniently positioned within vehicles so as to be within reach for persons therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,177,033; 3,632,158 and 4,512,503 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.